parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is an intro for Ten Cents the Tugboat 1. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Gray Dragon (Astor) - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Blue Dragon (Lindar) - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Nestor - Bottles (Banjo Kazooie) *Delbin - King Harold (Shrek) *Tomas - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Argus - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Gnasty Gnorc - Johnny Cuba (TUGS) *Scarecrow form - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Toasty sheep Form - Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) *Dr. Shemp - King Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Blowhord - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Metalhead - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Jacques - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Gildas - Brock (Pokemon) *Gavin - Knuckles (Sonic) *Alban - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Oswin - Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Darius - Tiger (An American Tail) *Nils - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Devlin - Frank (TUGS) *Alvar - Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Thor - George (The Aristocats) *Nevin - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Titan - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Magnus - Slag Brother 1 (Wacky Races) *Gunnar - Slag Brother 2 (Wacky Races) *Conan - Big Gruesome (Wacky Races) *Boris - Little Gruesome (Wacky Races) *Ivor - Professor Pat Pending (Wacky Races) *Maximos - Red Max (Wacky Races) *Enzo - Sergeant Blast (Wacky Races) *Halvor - Private Meekly (Wacky Races) *Marco - Lazy Luke (Wacky Races) *Ulric - Blubber Bear (Wacky Races) *Todor - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Andor - Eddie (TUGS) *Asher - Sawtooth (Wacky Races) *Ragnar - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Trondo - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Eldrid - Clyde (Wacky Races) *Kelvin - Danny (Wacky Races) *Zander - Kurby (Wacky Races) *Zane - Mac (Wacky Races) *Cyrus - Ring-A-Ding (Wacky Races) *Ajax - Rug Bug Benny (Wacky Races) *Cedric - Willy (Wacky Races) *Jarvis - Officer Gunther Toody (Hong Kong Phooey) *Hexus - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Lucas - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Altair - Hamm (Toy Story) *Bruno - Rex (Toy Story) *Cleetus - Hercules (TUGS) *Claude - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Cyprin - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bubba - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Zeke - Boomer (TUGS) *Damon - Lost Boy 1 (Peter Pan) *Rosco - Lost Boy 2 (Peter Pan) *Isaak - Lost Boy 3 (Peter Pan) *Jed - Lost Boy 4 (Peter Pan) *Lyle - Lost Boy 5 (Peter Pan) *Sadiki - Lost Boy 6 (Peter Pan) *Lateef - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Zikomo - Shun Gon the Chinese (Siamese) Cat (The Aristocats) *Mazi - Hit Cat the English Cat (The Aristocats) *Kasiya - Peppo the Italian Cat (The Aristocats) *Azizi - Billy Boss the Russian Cat (The Aristocats) *Bakari - Danny (101 Dalmatians) *Apara - Collie (101 Dalmatians) *Obasi - Towser (101 Dalmatians) *Baruti - Labrador (101 Dalmatians) *Mudada - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) *Useni - Captain (101 Dalmatians) *Kosoko - Sgt Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) *Lutalo - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Copano - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Unika - King Gobbo (Croc) *Revilo - Rufus Ruffcut (Wacky Races) *Cosmos - Mighty Moe (TUGS) *and more Transcript *Vicar (Wallace and Gromit): Okay. Rolling. *Grandpa Lou: Oh! It's been peaceful in the five worlds. Or is it six? For... For so many times. Now that we have 12000 treasure, 2000 more add to 14000. *(Ten Cents is playing a game of billiards with a cue stick, a white ball, and potting all nine spot and striped number balls like a #1 spotted yellow ball, a #2 spotted blue ball, a #3 spotted red ball, a #4 spotted purple ball, a #5 spotted orange ball, a #6 spotted green ball, a #7 spotted brown ball, a #8 spotted black ball, and #9 yellow and white striped ball into all the holes) *Vicar (Wallace and Gromit): Any chance of this Johnny Cuba? Now I understand he uses his powers to turns into warriors for his cause. *Mad Jack: A simple question. Johnny Cuba is a large simple ship. *Johnny Cuba: Simple? *Mad Jack: He has been contained in a remote world, and is not only no threat to our hero's kingdom, but is also no friend of us. *Johnny Cuba: No threat?! And no friend?!! *Mad Jack: Besides, he is ugly, evil, and cruel. *Johnny Cuba: Ugly?!!! Evil??! And cruel??!! THAT TEARS IT!! *(Johnny Cuba turns everyone into stone) *Sunshine: Uh-oh. *Ten Cents: Looks like we've got some things to do. Category:Julian Bernardino